


The Biggest Imbecile in The Galaxy

by padfootsotter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Imagine Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Imagine, Kylo Ren One Shot, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, kylo overreacts as usual, kylo ren fanfiction, kylo ren x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo becomes insecure and overreacts when he sees you with someone who seems perfect for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Imbecile in The Galaxy

Kylo tightened his grip on the lightsaber, doing everything to make sure he doesn’t turn it on and slice the man who was on the other side of the room. He looked around the room and sneered at the decorations that were hung up. Kylo didn’t understand why they needed to have a party, it was completely pointless. His attention was soon directed at (Y/N) when he heard her laugh. Kylo growled underneath his mask. She shouldn’t be laughing at whatever that bastard was saying to her Only he could make her laugh. 

 

As Kylo watched the scene he couldn’t help but feel insecurity creeping in his bones. He knew the man that was talking to her. Kylo hated to say it but he was perfect for(Y/N). They had the same humor, they liked the same things, he was perfect for her in every way he couldn’t be. And now looking at (Y/N) and him, his heart clenched, they looked good together as well. Kylo scrunched his nose and turned to get out of the room, having enough of the events. He was too busy walking away that he didn’t see (Y/N) running towards him. 

 

She stretched her hand so she could grab his arm, “Hey, where are you going?” 

 

“Out.” 

 

She furrowed her brows, “I haven’t talked to you all night. Why don’t you stay?” 

 

Kylo was silent for a while. “Why don’t you go back to your _boyfriend_?” 

 

“WHAT?”

 

Kylo nodded towards the man who was looking at them, “You heard me. You’re perfect for each other, everyone knows it and you probably know it.” He took a deep breath, “Now just leave me alone and return to him.” Kylo turned his back on her and stormed out of the room. 

 

(Y/N) stood still, not believing what just happened. Did he just break up with her? She scowled. 

 

Hux and Phasma stood off at the side, as they watched Kylo past them, Hux chuckled –he couldn’t help but laugh at Kylo’s demise. Phasma didn’t pay her company attention, instead leaving him and following Kylo out of the room. 

 

Hux was still chuckling and before he knew it he was elbowed in the ribs. He clutched his side and looked at the person who hit him. “(Y/N)!” 

 

She smirked at him. “Don’t laugh at Kylo. I told you what would happen if you did.” Hux looked at the woman in front of him who turned and walked away. He shook his head. Her and Ren do belong together. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo sat at the bench which had a giant window in front of it. He looked at the scenery, which was just snow. Dreary and bland. Just like how he was feeling right now. He heard footsteps approaching him, and judging from the noise that it made it wasn’t her. 

 

“You know she loves you.” Phasma removed her mask and turned to face Kylo. 

 

“They’re perfect for each other.” 

 

Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say, Phasma felt ire rise in her. “You’re an imbecile!” Before Kylo could interrupt she continued head on, “You’re an imbecile if you think that she could love anyone else. I won’t lie and say that she’s not good enough for you, because she is, and Hux agrees.” Kylo scoffed and Phasma rolled her eyes. 

 

“But for everything that it’s worth, she loves you. Who knows why. So if you think that she could love anyone else, that she could ever stop loving you, I will shoot you because you’re the stupidest being in the galaxy.” She patted her blaster for good measure. Kylo barked out a laugh. 

 

He removed his mask, he placed to his side and sighed. “Can’t I fire him?” He asked and turned to face Phasma who had a smile on her face. “I’m glad that you can laugh at my misery.” Phasma saw (Y/N) approach them, and judging by the grateful expression on her face she heard everything. Phasma stood up and left the two. 

 

 

“She’s right you know, you really are an imbecile.” (Y/N) sat down next to Kylo and placed her hands in his. “If you really think that I could stop loving you just because there’s a guy who likes the same things as me, or we have the same humor then you really need to know that I love you with everything that I have.

 

“And if you even for a second doubt the fact that I could stop loving you the it’s my fault.” She tightened her grip and she met his eyes, “It’s my fault because I have this great guy, who would massacre people for me just because they said something mean about me. Who could maybe have anyone he wants, don’t really know if they would like to sleep with a murderer but to each their own, and he chooses me.” She placed a kiss on his cheek and Kylo turned his head around so her lips met his. 

 

Once they broke apart she looked at him, “Besides even if I did like him, it’s like dating myself and I’m pretty bloody annoying. I would probably dump myself within the first ten minutes.” She pursed her lips and pondered for a while, she grinned at Kylo, “Although the sex would be phenomenal.” (Y/N) laughed when she saw the alarmed look on Kylo’s face. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i am absolutely here for phasma. tell me what you think. request for more, please! my tumblr is here, check it out: jxmsbuchxn.tumblr.com


End file.
